Leave it to Cleaver
Leave it to Cleaver is a haunted house featured at Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. Experience Queue The queue video for the attraction is hosted by Sam Meetz, a butcher who owns and operates Meetz Meats, in Carey, Ohio. He explains in the video that his grandfather, founder of Meetz Meats, came to America from Romania during WWI. Initially starting out the company by selling meat from a pig and bovine livestock, Sam's father, who inherited the business, began losing money during the Great Depresion. So, he decided Meetz Meats' livestock would secretly be changed. Instead of butchering pigs, the company would instead secretly butcher hobos, town lawbreakers, and unauthorized visitors to the factory into delicious meat. Not only did this keep the storehouses full, it helped keep the streets "clean of vagrants, riffraff, and ner-do-els." After the first couple humans were butchered, the new products became an instant success, and Sam's father decided to keep the human livestock going. Sam now continues his father's trend, and has become a millionaire, with Meetz Meats as the most popular meat factory in Carey, Ohio. House Throughout the house, all the scareactors can be seen wearing Meaty Meetz masks. The first rooms in the house is the punch-in counter and the employee locker rooms, with factory workers popping out from behind corners at random intervals. The next room is a built-in daycare center for the employees' childern, who are being taught how to slaughter and bleed hogs. Guests then enter the factory's kitchen, with scaractors chopping up pieces of meat. After passing through several hallways and encountering the cleaning staff, guests enter the livestock room, which depicts people locked in cages, being prepared to get butchered, and scareactors come out with chainsaws acting as if they are going to slaughter them. In the next room, various peices of recently butchered human meat can be seen hangoing from the ceiling and on the sides. There is then a hallway with blood covering the walls and lights flashing. In the next scene, the meat is being prepared in the freezer room, and employees of Meat's Meetz are getting ready to sell it at the butchery. In the final scene of the house, you walk through a highly lit-up diner where Sam Meetz is selling his meat. Once he catches sight of surviving "unauthorized visitors" he exclaims "Hey, How'd you survive my tour?!". While guests exit the house, one last scareactor, the mascot Meety Meatz, comes up to them with a chainsaw. Details *Area: San Francisco *Building used: Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! Queue area. *Film inspired by: The house uses original concepts, but it is presented as a take on B-movies. In this case, 50's B-movies. Most of the queue video, which is projected onto the back of the "Disaster!" show building, was filmed in the New York and San Francisco areas of the park. Characters *Sam Meetz, owner of Meetz Meats. He appears in the final scene of the house. *Meaty Meetz, the mascot of Meetz Meats. Meety's face appears on the mask which all of the scareactors wear. *Sam Meetz' Cousin, an overweight butcher who is always seen carrying a chainsaw and dressed up as Meaty Meetz. He appears at the exit from the maze. *Sam Meetz' Grandfather, (mentioned but does not appear), the founder of Meetz Meats. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen